peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-30 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Well, fans, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday nights for the next few months are going to seem very odd for me without Janice, but I think she's going to discover that what she's about to do is going to give her greater pleasure than anything else she's ever done.' John is referring to the fact that Janice Long had just been fired by Radio 1 for being pregnant and unwed. *The final part of the 1987 Festive Fifty, with the customary session repeats. *John appears extremely nervous, leading to a scarcity of links. Sessions *Head Of David, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1987-07-07. No known commercial release. *Overlord X, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-11-24. No known commercial release. *James, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1987-09-03. No known commercial release. *Primitives, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1987-03-31. Released on "Buzz Buzz Buzz: The Complete Lazy Recordings" (Castle Music) and "Bubbling Up" (NMC Music). *Slab!, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1987-02-01. No known commercial release. 'Parallax Avenue' not TX in this show. *Stupids, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1987-05-12. Available on The Complete BBC Peel Sessions (Boss Tuneage). 'Dog Love' and 'Stupid Monday' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *Stupids: 'Heard It All Before' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I always start off these programmes, well often start them off, by trying to listen to the records at the same level that Bruno Brookes leaves the things in it here, because he listens to things extraordinarily loud, and I simply don't know how he does it. Must have blown his brains out. (pause) Yes, I see what you mean.')'' *Overlord X: 'I'm Deaf' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'Dream Walk Baby' (Peel Session) *Head Of David: 'Bugged' (Peel Session) *James: 'What For' (Peel Session) *Stupids: 'Life's A Drag' (Peel Session) *Slab!: 'Undriven Snow' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'Ocean Blue' (Peel Session) *Head Of David: 'Snake Domain' (Peel Session) *Overlord X: 'X In Effect' (Peel Session) *James: 'Ya Ho' (Peel Session) *Slab!: 'Mining Town In Lotusland' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I must apologise to the more sensitive listeners for the use of the word "mattress" in that song. We try to avoid that sort of thing on this programme.')'' *Stupids: 'Shaded Eyes' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'Everything's Shining Bright' (Peel Session) *James: 'Stowaway' (Peel Session) *Head Of David: 'Tequila' (Peel Session) *(trailer by Simon Bates for Radio 1 public accountability programmes. JP resists the urge to comment.) *Slab!: 'Blood Flood' (Peel Session) *Overlord X: 'Lyrical Content' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'She Don't Need You' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'You getting excited, are you? I always get amazingly nervous, you know. I mentioned this earlier, well last week I think, I always get very very nervous during the last ten of the Festive Fifty in case I get something terribly wrong. I may yet, of course, because we haven't started on it, but it does start in about five minutes' time.')'' *James: 'Whoops' (Peel Session) (continues after tape flip) *Head Of David: 'Skindrill' (Peel Session) 1987 Festive Fifty: Numbers 10-01 *'10': Wedding Present, 'Anyone Can Make A Mistake (LP-George Best)' (Reception) *''(JP: 'Well, I was glad that got in there in the end, because the 'George Best' LP was one of the very best of the year. In fact, when I got a call from a German radio station last weekend, saying which was my favourite LP of the year, I chose that.')'' *'09': Fall, 'Hit The North Part 1 (7 inch)' (Beggars Banquet) *'08': Wedding Present, 'A Million Miles (LP-George Best)' (Reception) *'07': New Order, 'True Faith-Shep Pettibone remix (12 inch)' (Factory) *(trailer for Prince's Trust concert highlights show) *'06': Wedding Present, 'My Favourite Dress (LP-George Best)' (Reception) *'05': Smiths, 'Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me (LP-Strangeways, Here We Come)' (Rough Trade) *'04': That Petrol Emotion, 'Big Decision (7 inch)' (Polydor) *'(JP: 'I must admit, I thought this was a most unusual Festive Fifty this year, Quite clearly, not just because of the presence of eleven Smiths tracks in there, which, if we survive until next year, there quite clearly won't be, although if Morrissey brings out records, I don't doubt they'll get in there in profusion.') *'03': Wedding Present, 'Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft (LP-George Best)' (Reception) *''(JP: 'Well, it was the whistling that did it of course...and I think the very least they can do is to call the next LP 'Kenny Dalglish', who I played on the radio once or twice.')'' *'02': Fall, 'Australians In Europe' (Peel Session) *'01': Sugarcubes, 'Birthday (7 inch)' (One Little Indian) *''(JP: 'I was tempted to play the Icelandic version, but I thought that would be being a bit devious...or deviant.')'' File ;Name *30th December 87 Parts 1 & 2 *JP19871230.mp3 ;Length *01:03:35 & 00:58:00 *01:59:44 ;Other *Excellent quality stereo sound throughout. *256k stereo, complete (patched) ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 *Part 1, Part 2 Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Shared